


Take Me Back

by Yoosterwolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is a birthday present!!! uwu, i hope you like it hygtyhj i hate my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoosterwolf/pseuds/Yoosterwolf
Summary: Eddie enjoyed the time he had with Wyatt. Oh how he misses it. Oh how he misses him.





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedCinnamonRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Wickie!!! I hope you have an awesome birthday!!! You've been such an awesome friend to me and I'm so glad we met and became friends!! Ily!!!
> 
> (PS: I hate my writing, this sucks and its shorter than I intended it to be but I wanted to give you something so here we are!!)

Sun rays casted through the semi-shut blinds of the window, stretching across the dark room and stopping at a point on a two person bed. Eddie wrinkled his nose as he began to stir awake, stretching his arms above his head-but immediately closed his eyes and snuggled back into his pillow again with a sigh.

He opened one eye and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend’s back. Scooching closer, he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck. Eddie couldn’t see this but Wyatt smiled warmly as he was awoken by his affection. He wasn’t mad, quite the opposite actually, he preferred to be woken up like this.

“Morning, Ed.” Wyatt slurred in his half awake state.

Eddie leaned his head over Wyatt’s. “Oh shit, did I wake you?”

Wyatt smiled at him, turned to lay on his back and pulled Eddie into a quick peck.

“It’s alright, I needed to wake up at some point anyway.” He reasoned after he pulled away from him.

Eddie sighed but didn’t say anymore on the matter. He laid his head on Wyatt’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around his waist again and curled around him. Wyatt leaned his head on top of Eddie’s and breathed in his scent. Soon enough, the pair of them nodded off into sleep again.

* * *

“Will you please let me make breakfast?” Wyatt said with no hint of annoyance as Eddie stood behind him at the kitchen counter, arms wrapped around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Eddie hummed thoughtfully and nestled his nose in Wyatt’s neck. “Nah, I’m comfortable like this.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes playfully and continued to make breakfast. “Idiot.” 

* * *

“Hey, Wyatt, look what I found in the attic.” Eddie said, walking over to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Wyatt muted the TV and turned to look at him as he sat himself down next to him. “God, what were you doing in the attic?”

Eddie shrugged excitedly. “That doesn’t matter! Look!” 

Wyatt squinted his eyes at the item shoved in his face. It was a old polaroid camera.

“Dude, that’s just a camera.” Wyatt stated as Eddie fiddled around with it.

“Yeah, a polaroid camera. We gotta get a photo together, man! There’s still some film left in here, oh wow.” 

Wyatt sighed and gave in. “Fine, let's do it.”

“Yesss!” Eddie cheered and wrapped his arm around Wyatt’s shoulder’s, smushing his cheek against his. “Say cheese!” Eddie exclaimed, showing his pearly whites at the camera lens while Wyatt smiled calmly.

After a few seconds, Eddie pressed the button on the camera in his outstretched arm and the camera took their photo. Another few seconds and the camera spat out the polaroid photo. Giving it a few shakes and waiting some moments, Eddie smiled when the photo finally showed his and Wyatt’s smiley faces.

Eddie went to give it to Wyatt but he pushed it back in his hands. “No, you keep it. We can take plenty more in future.” Eddie smiled, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’re right.”

Wyatt smiled and leaned in to kiss him breathless.

* * *

 

Eddie stared at the polaroid photo in his bruised and bloody hands. The corners of the photo were either ripped or covered in a dark stain that was either blood or something else entirely. He didn’t really know at this point.

His dead eyes kept scanning over and over the faces in the photo. He looked so happy, so full of life, not like he was now. And Wyatt. . .

He missed his boyfriend so much that it pained him to think about him. He kept looking at him in the photo, not wanting to forget his face, his beard, his freckles, his smile, his glasses. .  . everything.

Eddie sucked in a whimper and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, devoid of his signature beanie. He traced his finger tip over Wyatt’s face, his eyes tearing up.

“Eddie, I need some help interrogating Abel. Since you knew him longer than I have, I was figuring you’d probably want to help me.” A voice said in front of him.

Eddie looked up and his chocolate brown eyes met fiery amber ones. Clementine stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, waiting patiently for an answer.

Eddie tucked the photo in his pocket and stood up from the crate he was perched on. He looked down at Clem and nodded sternly. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how fucking short this is you deserve so much better.


End file.
